Corpse Party: Modern Lifetime
by LittleAly26
Summary: When everyone (including those who died in the game) returns to their world, they need to get used to reality and help the four kids. This then sets in 2016. I suck at summaries and K (but may be changed to K plus for blood) because I want it to be safe. No lemons accepted. And a bit of Ryou x Tokiko cause I ship it so hard.
1. Chapter 1: Reality

Chapter 1: Reality

Everyone woke up with moonlight gleaming into their eyes. Ms. Yui had woken up first and woke the others up. Everyone, except for Satoshi, woke up.

"Satoshi?" Naomi asked.

No response.

"Mochi?" Seiko asked.

No response again.

This left Yuka trembling of fear if Satoshi is dead. She couldn't control it any longer.

"Big brother!" Yuka yelled.

Satoshi woke up with a start. He saw Yuka, crying. He hugged her close to him to make her happy.

"There there Yuka," Satoshi said. "There's no need to cry. The nightmare is over."  
Ayumi found Sachiko, Yuki, Tokiko, and Ryou, who are all alive. Sachiko woke up and hugged Ayumi tightly. Mayu walked over and cuddled Yuki and Tokiko while Tokiko grabbed Ryou's head. That woke him up.

"Ah! Tokiko! Don't grab my head!" Ryou yelled. Tokiko giggled.

"Please come back tomorrow," Ayumi said to the entire class. "Nakashima."  
Naomi turned her head to Ayumi, startled that she would tell her not to be too close to Satoshi again.

"Ask your mother to keep them hospitalized until they get better."  
To Naomi's surprise, Ayumi hadn't said about her being too close to Satoshi. Ayumi then hugged Sachiko to make her feel better.

"Got it Shinozaki," Naomi said. "Satoshi, Yuka and I will take care of Ryou, you and Kishinuma take care of Sachiko, Suzumoto and Morishige, you take care of Tokiko and Seiko, you need to take care of Yuki."  
Everyone nodded their heads and left Kisaragi Academy with Sachiko and Ryou, who were both awake, holding Naomi's hand (Ryou) and Sachiko holding Ayumi's hand.

 **8 years later…**

"Bye mom!" Sachiko said. (If you don't get it, read at the end of the chapter please.)  
"Bye Sachiko!" Ayumi said.

Sachiko grabbed her bag and rushed off to school. As a 14 year old, she became a junior high school student, along with Tokiko and Ryou. She entered classroom 2-3, Yuka's old classroom. Yuki, however, due to being 18 years old, she remained in classroom 3-4. Now that she helps Ms. Yui, class 2-3's new homeroom teacher, as a teacher assistant, Yuki would often come help Ms. Yui to cover up classes if Ms. Yui became sick. Thanks to Yuki being an assistant homeroom, she earned the nickname "Ms. Yuki". Class then began to start.

 **A/N:** So if it was confusing, this year is 2016 and the game took place in 2008. Satoshi and Naomi got married, Yoshiki and Ayumi did too, blah blah blah. I get it that it is not their correct age, but it hasn't actually happened yet. And Sachiko's name changed to "Kishinuma Sachiko". See you in Ch. 2!


	2. Chapter 2: New enemy

Chapter 2: New enemy

Ryou suddenly remembered that he needed to study for the algorithm test. (Idk how I thought about it) He took out his textbook, flipped over to page 142, and studied closely. The bell rang.

"Dang it," Ryou muttered. "I'm not cheating."  
Yuki then walked into the classroom. Their math teacher was sick which left Yuki to substitute the class for the day of their test.

"Okay everyone," Yuki began. "I hope you all studied for your algorithm test, just like your math teacher instructed you to. When you finish your test, give it to me, and head back to your desk and you can either read a book, work on your other homework, or you could try and finish exercise number 9.1 if possible."  
Ryou felt like his stomach flipped upside down as Yuki handed out the test. He was only three years younger than her but he knew that Yuki is his friend. He also knew that she would act like a teacher like Ms. Yui.

After passing his test with a 91 (A), Ryou sighed of relief. Tokiko and Sachiko both got 100 (A+) for their algorithm test.

"I envy you Kishinuma," Ryou said to Sachiko.  
"I still have traits of my mom," Sachiko said, smiling. (Not Yoshie. Like I mentioned on Chapter 1, they have to be taken care. What I forgot to mention was that they were cared for so long that they eventually forgot their real parents. Probably their real parents were erased from their minds.)

"Guys," Tokiko said.

"What is it Morishige-Chan?" Yuki asked.

"I have to go to theatre club now," Tokiko said. "Bye Ms. Yuki!"  
"Good luck Morishige-Chan!"

"I have to go to a conference with Ms. Yui," Yuki said. "Bye!"  
Yuki walked off to the conference room, which she was discussing something important with Ms. Yui and the rest of the faculty members.

Sachiko and Ryou decided to wait for Tokiko to finish. Because Yuki looks and acts like an adult now, she didn't need to go home with them. Sometimes, they would occasionally see her in a hair salon, talking to Seiko, mother.

Tokiko then returned, bloody.

"Morishige-Chan! What happened to you?!" Sachiko and Ryou exclaimed.

"There's… a… new… enemy," Tokiko stuttered.

"Who?!" Ryou yelled.

"This girl named Sasaki Erina," Tokiko muttered. She then collapsed.

"Mochida san," Sachiko said. "We have to take her to your mom's hospital."


	3. Chapter 3: Remedy

Chapter 3: Remedy

Ryou grabbed his cell phone that his father, Satoshi, had bought him when he became 10. He dialled his mom's phone number and she immediately picked it up.

"Is there something wrong Ryou?" Naomi asked in a loving voice.

"One of my friends got beaten up," Ryou said. "We need to take Morishige-Chan to your hospital!"

"Okay. I'll help her out. Stay safe!"  
Ryou ended the call and urged Sachiko to carry Tokiko until they reached to the hospital that Naomi worked in.

"Hello there Ryou!" the front desk receptionist said.

"Um, where is my mom?" Ryou asked.

"She's in room 118."  
"Thanks!"  
Ryou carried Tokiko on his back and carried her all the way to his mother's room, while Sachiko tagged along.

Ryou laid Tokiko on the bed while Naomi was doing inspections of Tokiko to heal her. Ryou and Sachiko both stayed silent. Ryou, who then got bored of just staying silent, looked around the room. He saw the huge teddy bear whenever he got terrible nightmares. In a cabinet, he saw his old dream catcher, which Yuka (his aunt), had specially made for him.

After five minutes, Naomi finished healing Tokiko by placing a bandage on her forehead. Ryou then jumped off from the couch and felt Tokiko's forehead.

"Let her stay in your room for one night," Naomi said. "I'll tell Suzumoto that she has to stay. And Kishinuma-Chan can stay also stay. I'll tell Shinozaki that you need to look after a friend and that Shinozaki's daughter can help."  
"Thanks mom," Ryou said. "We'll head back home now."

"Have a good night," Naomi said.

After 25 minutes of walking, Ryou allowed Tokiko to rest for a while. Sachiko, meanwhile, was taking a shower.  
After Sachiko got out and slept along with Ryou and Tokiko, Sachiko and Ryou both heard Tokiko speaking.

"You guys are like my parents," Tokiko said. "But mostly, you are my remedy. Thank you for that."  
Ryou snuggled closer to Tokiko and gently stroked her brown hair. Sachiko snuggled closer to Tokiko as well and gently held on her left hand.

 **A/N: Okay so I know that Kisaragi should have a school nurse but because it was extremely late after Tokiko came out, the school closed, with no one allowed in the school grounds. And I apologize for forgetting to add an a/n at the end of chapter 2. It might be weird that Naomi is treating Tokiko to stop the pain in a hospital when it could have been at the doctor's. But I just wanted to show that 2016, 23 year old Naomi is working in a hospital as a nurse (she actually wanted to be a nurse if you look at the wiki). Thanks for reading guys! (Btw, I kind of ship Ryou and Tokiko. Sachiko isn't jealous of that.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Stalked

**A/N: Hi guys! Before you read the chapter, I just want to let you know that by the name Erina mentioned on Chapter 2, isn't Erina Yuzuki from Corpse Party Another Child. It's just a middle school version of her and I really like the name Erina. So anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Stalked

Ryou woke up and checked on his phone. It was a Saturday.

"Thank god," Ryou said. "We would be in trouble if it wasn't a Saturday."  
Sachiko woke up and changed into her running outfit. Since she joined running club, she decided that everyday, when she wakes up early, she would go on a jog at the park for seven laps and come back.

"Kishinuma-Chan," Tokiko said. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going for a quick run," Sachiko smiled.  
Sachiko then left Ryou's house and went for a jog.

 **AT THE PARK**

Sachiko was doing her final lap until she heard a camera sound effect. She stopped and scanned around to see who took a picture of her. She spotted Erina and her two friends, Reika and Aki.

"Hey Erina," Reika said. "What are you going to do with that picture?"  
"I'm going to edit so that she looks fat and that she get a belt, create it like a noose, and kill herself!" Erina said.

Sachiko shivered. She thought about the time she almost forced her mother to hang Seiko. Lucky the possession worn off and Seiko was saved. The noose marks were left and Naomi had patched them up, with everyone admitting that they were scars because she scratched her neck.

"How about that Morishige-San?" Aki asked.

"I'll give her a good beating next time on Monday and she can be left to die! And I can have Mochida-kun to myself." Erina said. (#yanderewarning!)

Sachiko grimaced as she finished her final lap. She then dashed off to Ryou's house, panting, then got into the shower to remove her fatigue.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Ryou said. "What happened?"

"You will not believe who I just saw at the park," Sachiko said.

"Who?" Tokiko asked.

"It's Sasaki, Ogawa, and Nakano," Sachiko said, panting.

"Jerk alert!" Tokiko suddenly yelled as Erina, Reika, and Aki reached to Ryou's house.

"Oh snap!" Sachiko yelled.

"Follow me guys!" Ryou yelled.

Tokiko and Sachiko followed Ryou to where no one could find them. Not even Satoshi and Naomi. Not even Yuka.

"Welcome to the secret room," Ryou said as he walked through a fake wall. Tokiko and Sachiko both dashed into the wall.

 **A/N: Any suggestions of what Erina would do to both Sachiko and Tokiko? And I kind of made Erina a Yandere person. Last night, I was watching Yandere Simulator so lol. Anyways, I'll just brainstorm more ideas for Chapter 5. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secret room, secret plan

Chapter 5: Secret room, secret plan

Sachiko stared at the room, amazed. She had never imagined that Ryou would have something extremely cool. She gazed around and found his broken Mac Book air and without any questioning, she fixed the laptop.

"Wow Sachiko," Ryou said. "Did you get that talent from your dad?"  
"First name basis now _Ryou_?" Tokiko asked.

"Sure," he muttered.

"Yep," Sachiko said. "I got it from my dad."  
Sachiko then turned her head to a video monitor of the house. She decided to look and see if there was anything suspicious. She checked the front and Erina, Reika, and Aki were there. Sachiko's eyes widened as she said, "JERK ALERT!"

Tokiko shivered and hugged on Sachiko's right arm. Sachiko held Tokiko close to her chest and hid in a wardrobe. Ryou sighed as he walked to the front door. Erina, meanwhile, was excited to see the person she loved the most to be at the front door.

"Hi Mochida-kun~" Erina cooed. She then wrapped her hands around Ryou's neck.

"Um, hi Sasaki-san," Ryou muttered, obviously quite aggravated (annoyed).

Without a word, Erina rushed into his house. Reika and Aki had their eyes wide open in shock as Erina dashed into Ryou's house. They shrugged and decided to leave her side.

"You may want to give Kishinuma-chan and Morishige-chan a warning," Reika whispered. "Erina is planning to kill them."  
Without a single question, Reika and Aki ran off, petrified about intruding into his house. Ryou scratched his back neck and went back inside.

Meanwhile, Tokiko had a great idea to share to Sachiko.

"What is it Tokiko?" Sachiko asked.

"What about if we try to use our powers to make Sasaki think it was all a dream when she entered Ryou's house when she's actually in her room?"  
"Great idea Tokiko! But we have to be careful, because our powers could cause destruction."

Tokiko nodded and spied on Ryou at his desk, obvious that he doesn't want anything to do with Erina. She, however, was lying on his bed, beckoning him to lie next to her. Tokiko and Sachiko silently chanted words and Erina fell asleep, teleported to her bedroom. Ryou, Sachiko, and Tokiko giggled as the two girls packed their stuff saying a goodbye and heading off home. Ryou stared outside of his window to listen to the sounds of birds chirping.

The front door opened with Naomi and Satoshi looking pretty sleepy but energetic at the same time. Naomi cuddled Ryou as he grabbed him a mineral water for him to drink. She then made curry for Ryou.

"Thanks mom," Ryou said, stuffing his face with curry.

"You're welcome," Naomi said. Satoshi was in the shower and dozed off in his bed.

Sachiko, when she arrived home, said her goodbye to Tokiko and went inside her house to her bedroom. She plonked herself onto her fluffy purple and black bed, cuddling her black cat plushie. To her surprise, Ayumi had to work extra hours to finish a masterpiece painting while Yoshiki had to do more of his guitar as a band guitarist (idk what he actually wants to be so this is just a made up one. He might have this but idk).

Hinoe, Ayumi's sister, served Oolong Tea in her niece's bedroom table. Sachiko sniffed the air and sensed some tea. She rose up from the bed, and drank the tea with Hinoe smiling.

"How was the sleepover Sachiko-chan?" Hinoe asked.

"It was good," Sachiko said. "A good time there like always."  
"That's good to know," Hinoe said. "Anyways, you should probably take a shower. You know how your mother wants you to be kept clean instead of getting a fungi disease like athlete's foot." (Athlete's foot image looks extremely creepy. You do not want to look it up.)

"Okay," Sachiko said. She hopped off from the bed and used the room behind her bedroom, leading to the bathroom. She spent some time in there, until Hinoe's automated voice came from the intercom monitor.  
"Dinner is ready" Hinoe said.

"Okay!" Sachiko said. With that, the intercom buzzed off.

(Long story short, Tokiko came home and Mayu was back from script making, etc, and Morishige from acting)

Erina wrote in her journal that night that she will get revenge on Tokiko and Sachiko. A dark smile crept up against her face as she stared at the mirror, only to be smiling evilly more.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I've been really busy lately and I had to finish this chapter. By the way, I don't care if I spelled mom the American way. Do not complain that it is wrong if you are Aussie (Australian person) or a Briton (British person). Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! I'll try and quickly post Chapter 6 on Saturday, if possible.**


	6. Chapter 6: Erina's devious plans

Chapter 6: Erina's devious plans

 **A/N: Hey guys! As I promised, here is Chapter 6 for this story! Also, I forgot about Yuu Shinohara (Seiko's brother) so I decided to add him in! Anyways, enjoy! Also, leave a review if you like the story so far!**

Sachiko woke up and felt a hint of someone making fun of her. She got up as she shut her alarm clock and ate breakfast. Again, Ayumi and Yoshiki had to leave early. Sachiko couldn't blame them as they had an important role. Hinoe, luckily, is there and served two pieces of toast (I eat it for breakfast) with a glass of milk. After Sachiko ate her breakfast, she brushed her teeth, tied up her hair (in Japanese schools, you are supposed to either cut your hair or tie it up. They don't accept united long hair), washed her face, and got changed into her Kisaragi uniform. She grabbed her brown satchel and dashed off to school.

After Sachiko arrived, Tokiko was standing there, with a concerned look. Sachiko didn't know why she was completely concerned. Sachiko looked around and found Erina gossiping to other students. Despite Erina being extremely quiet when whispering, Sachiko can clearly hear her conversation.

 _This is another of her devious plans,_ Sachiko thought. _Is she jealous of Tokiko and my friendship with Ryou?_

Suddenly, someone pushed Sachiko to the school roof. Erina was pushing Sachiko all they way to the rooftop.

"Urk! What are you doing Sasaki san?!" Sachiko yelled at Erina.

Erina payed no attention and pushed Sachiko off of the rooftop.

"Someone help!" Sachiko yelled.

Yuu, meanwhile, was walking down the hallways looking for Sachiko. For Sachiko, she looked down and found Yuu walking by. She landed on his head by accident.

"Ouch," Yuu groaned, rubbing his head. "Huh? Kishinuma-san? What were you doing falling from the rooftop?"  
"I'll just say it later," Sachiko said. "My butt hurts."

Yuu shrugged and walked off to where Ryou and Tokiko were with Sachiko dashing behind him.

"Um, Sachiko nee san," Tokiko said. "Your butt is kind of purple."  
"Dude," Ryou said to Yuu. "What happened to your head man?"  
"She accidentally fell on my head," Yuu said. "Still hurts, but definitely someone had pushed her off to make her look like she fell off."

"Morishige-chan?" Erina said in a mimicking voice.

"Jerk alert," Yuu and Sachiko muttered.

Without hesitation, Erina grabbed Tokiko by her head and smashed her against the wall.

 _No, please,_ Tokiko thought. _I don't want to die!_

"What in the world is this?!" a female third year student yelled at Erina. She turned around, shocked to see Yuki standing there.

"N-nothing Ms. Yuki," Erina stuttered.

"Kishinuma-san," Yuki said, holding Tokiko close to her chest. "Are you okay?"  
Tokiko then fell into coma with her last words, "You will regret it Sasaki-san. Ryou will never like you back by your evil personality."  
Ryou glared at Erina as she backed off, trembling. He then walked off with Tokiko now in his hands to the nurse with Yuu, Sachiko, and Yuki following behind.

 _That should teach her,_ Erina thought to herself. _How much I love to torture those two._

With that, she walked off, smiling.

* * *

Mayu got a call while she was creating scripts. She wondered if it was Tokiko calling from school.

"Hello?" Mayu said in a soft tone.  
"Morishige san," Ms. Yui's voice said.

"Yui-sensei?"

"Tokiko is currently in the hospital due to her being in coma."  
Mayu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Tokiko had fallen into a deep sleep. She couldn't think of what would happen to her. She kept the tears to her eyes. She then thanked Ms. Yui and ended the call.

 _Maybe her friend's mother can help her,_ Mayu thought. _I have to pray that she is alright._

With that, she sadly and slowly kept on writing the scripts.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I might make this up until 15 chapters. Idk. For the butt injury, I went to a roller skating area with my friends, fell and landed on my butt, and it got a bit purple. So that's how I thought about it. Anyways, review if you like the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7: Castaway

Chapter 7: Castaway

As Erina walked down the hallways of Kisaragi Academy, she realized how lonely she is. Having her two best friends ditching her, being caught by a third year high school student, and being "rejected" by her crush, she started to realize that she is truly a castaway.

"I guess I'll confess to him on Friday," Erina said. "I hope it works." (I do not intend to add the Yandere Simulator reference here. This is actually true that the rival can confess to Senpai.)

* * *

Tokiko then remembered how much people bullied her. At first, she couldn't take it anymore. It was all thanks to Sachiko, Ryou, Yuki, and Yuu for being her friends. She also felt rather happy when going to school. When she first arrived, people were whispering about her.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was raining and people were leaving school. Except for Tokiko, that is. She stared at the rain falling down onto Kisaragi. She could have been in a more peaceful mood that day. A delinquent suddenly came out of the hallway and tortured her.

"Your hair is ugly, how do you even go to school like that?!" the delinquent said.

"For one, it's not ugly, and for two, leave me alone will you?" Tokiko shouted back.

"I can shave it if you want me to." A dark expression formed on her face and she took out a shaver.

"N-no," Tokiko silently whimpered. "I-if you t-try to shave my h-hair, I-I'll be telling m-my parents!"  
"Go back and tell your mother!" a voice yelled.

Tokiko and the unnamed delinquent looked behind and found Yuu standing there. He had a glaring look on his face, which caused the delinquent to run off.

"Thanks for helping me," Tokiko said.

"That person really is jealous of you being the daughter of an actor and a production designer," Yuu said.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Sachiko realized before Ayumi purified her, she was a castaway at Heavenly Host. Nobody would talk to her. She always looked outside to view the rain. Her yellow ribbon was tied to the back of her hair. She was also clutching her black cat plushie. She knew that she had to really thank Ayumi and the others for making them come back to their senses.

"I may be a castaway," Sachiko murmured. "But I am not going to let it come to me."  
With that said, she realized Yuki, Yuu, Tokiko, and Ryou were waiting for her to pack her things. Sachiko dashed to her bag and packed all of her homework and assignments. She then ran down the stairs and walked home with the other four.

* * *

 **A/N: I think you guys may know who the unnamed delinquent is. The answer will be on the next chapter. If you are new to the story but haven't read the previous chapters, please read it so that you will know what's going on. Review and favorite/follow if you like the story! Also, big thanks to MintBerryCrunch and ShardiSeal for such positive reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Earthquake

Chapter 8: Earthquake

 **A/N: Because today is the Mar. 11** **th** **of Japan's tsunami and earthquake, I decided to post a chapter dedicated to those who died from the natural disaster. Anyways, enjoy!**

The next day, Ayumi went to the cake shop to buy her sister a nice birthday cake. She inspected every cake and finally found the perfect cake. It was vanilla. Despite it not being a soufflé, Ayumi decided it was better than nothing.

At Kisaragi, Erina looked at the sky on the school roof, alone. She could feel her heart beating as she knew it was a Friday. She had promised herself to confess to Ryou today, after school.

"I hope he will accept my feelings," Erina mumbled to herself. "I won't be angry if he likes Morishige Chan more."  
The bell rang and Erina rushed off to her classroom. All she could think of was to imagine her and Ryou being together.

However, when it was 2:46 pm (idk what time the tsunami and earthquake occurred), an earthquake took place.

"Eek!" Tokiko yelled.

"Everyone," Ms. Yui said. "Get under your desks! Now!"  
Erina tripped over a piece of debris and knew she was going to die. Sachiko saw it and even if Erina was mean, she couldn't feel happy of her being gone. Sachiko pushed Erina gently to her desk and hid underneath her own.

"It must be another evil wave," Hinoe muttered to herself. "I can feel it. Poor Sachiko and Ayumi! I hope they can defeat the evil wave."  
Sachiko saw a wave form in the classroom and got her holy water and defeated the wave. Ayumi also defeated it since she was outside of Kisaragi.

"Everyone is dismissed," Ms. Yui said. "Kishinuma, I think your mother is waiting for you outside."  
"Bye Ms. Yui," Sachiko said as she grabbed her bag and rushed to Ayumi.

"Are you okay Sachiko?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm feeling okay," Sachiko muttered. "Except poor Hinoe san is born this day and it's the earthquake."  
"Let's get home."

* * *

As they reached into their home, Hinoe was replacing thing and repairing broken items. She heard the door open and peered at Ayumi and Sachiko.

"I hope you managed to stop the evil wave," Hinoe said. "You know how much I really hate those evil waves."  
"We managed to stop it," Sachiko said. "And mom has a present for you."  
"Really? Is this true Ayumi?"  
"Yep. I'll go get it right now," Ayumi said as she dashed off to the kitchen. She opened the box and set it on a plate for Hinoe.

"This is really delicious," Hinoe said. "Thank you so much!"  
"And I made a present of my own," Sachiko said, handing out a flower headband. "You love the nature a lot that I decided to make something nice! Happy birthday!"  
"Thank you so much!" Hinoe smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Because I kind of think of earthquakes as evil waves, I decided to make it look like that. Also, the answer to the previous question is Erina. Anyways, let's give hope to those who survived the terror on March 11th 2011. Thank you for positive reviews! Review, fav/follow the story if you like it so far!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dismissal

The other students were still in Kisaragi. Tokiko tried to calm herself from hyperventilating (panting). Tokiko suddenly shivered. Would Ryou like her? Or would he like Erina? Tokiko told herself to calm down and stick with him. Tokiko's chauffeur came by and escorted Tokiko to the car.

"Today is the last day," Tokiko's chauffeur said. "You get to spend more time with your friends."  
"Hnng," Tokiko whimpered. She loved to go to school, but she also loved to hang out with Yuki, Sachiko, Yuu, and Ryou, who she had a crush on. (Yes, this a bit of Ryou x Tokiko)

"Shall I have the maid to prepare you snacks?" Tokiko's chauffeur said, snapping Tokiko out of her trance.

"Yes please," Tokiko said.

* * *

 _Shoot,_ Ryou thought. _I forgot to confess to Tokiko! Oh well. I guess I'll do that one day during the break._

"Earth to Ryou Mochida?" Yuu said, waving his hand to Ryou's face.

"Uh? Oh, sorry." Ryou said.

"Thinking about Morishige chan?" Yuu said with a devious grin.

"W-what in the world dude!" Ryou yelled.

"I knew it!" Yuu said.

"Now I swear, if you tell people about this-"  
"Everyone! Ryou has a-"  
Yuu was silenced by a rather tall person who was perverted in high school, but no more.

"Yuu! What did I tell you about keeping secrets?" Seiko scolded him.

"Sorry big sis," Yuu said.

"We have to go home now," Seiko said. "Sorry Ms. Yui, that I had to deal with him."  
"Well no problem Shinohara!" Ms. Yui said.

* * *

After Ryou plonked himself on his bed, he wondered if Tokiko liked him back. He had a feeling since she grabbed his head when they were revived by the Kisaragi teens. Ryou shrugged to himself as he ate pudding provided by Naomi.

"Mom sure is great at cooking!" Ryou thought. As he was eating, his phone, which is now an iPhone, suddenly played "Live my life" by Far East Movement (I do not own the song!)

"What the heck?!" Ryou yelled. He got off and found out he was accidentally sitting on top of it.

"Jeez," Ryou thought. He decided to chill and confess privately to Tokiko tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: This one doesn't have a lot of words because I can't write a lot. Sorry! Anyways, let's just not name Seiko's husband. Not Naomi, because for one, Naomi is a girl, and for two, it's a male student from Byankudan High School (I think I'll just choose Yuuya's close childhood friend). And yes, this is a bit of Ryou x Tokiko. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Confession

**Me: Hello everyone! I am presenting the last chapter!**

 **Sachiko: What?! That fast?!**

 **Yuki: Sometimes it happens Sachiko.**

 **Tokiko: I'm still surprised that Yuki is 19 now.**

 **Ryou: Well both you and Sachiko are 15.**

 **Me: Without much fuss, I only own my ocs and nothing else! Review if you finish reading!**

* * *

 **Ryou: Hey Tokiko?**

 **Tokiko: Hm?**

 **Ryou: Can u come to the park 10 am tmr?**

 **Tokiko: Sure**

 **Ryou: C u then**

 **Tokiko: Bye! :)**

Ryou shut his laptop off. School was going to start in a few days but he wanted to make the confession special for Tokiko. In fact, he had been collecting flowers from the garden Naomi took care of to make a flower crown. He knew the flower crown would look good on her. He smiled and changed into his pajamas. While waiting for himself to sleep, he decided to just read a book that he likes.

* * *

Tokiko was nervous about what Ryou was talking about. She wasn't sure what was coming. Tokiko decided to go wash her face to clear herself up. After drying off the water dripping from her face, she stretched and wore her favorite cherry-colored pajamas with pink and red stockings. After morning arrived, she realized that it was 9:45 am. Alarmed by the time, Tokiko ran out of her bedroom and changed out from her pajamas to a blue and white crop top with spaghetti straps **(I actually have that crop top)** , jean jacket, blue and pink skirt, and pinkish-red flip flops. She ran merely all the way to the park where she caught her breath. She looked up to see Ryou sketching something and sitting on top of a hill. She smiled and walked up the hill herself.

"Hi Ryou-kun," Tokiko said while she sounded like she was giggling.

"Huh? Oh hi Tokiko-chan," Ryou said, a bit surprised on her arrival. She then became curious as of what Ryou was sketching and tried to look but Ryou quickly closed his sketchbook with a huge blush on his face.

"Why won't you let me see it?" Tokiko asked, a bit sad.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you something," Ryou said putting his sketchbook away. He began to blush really hard which made Tokiko slightly blush. "That I really like you."

Hearing the confession made Tokiko want to blush from what he said. Instead, she hugged him close. Unbeknownst to them, Yuki and Sachiko were snickering while Yuu was chanting something like 'Ryou and Tokiko sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes marriage and then comes a baby!' Sachiko smiled at the new couple when she saw Tokiko put on her new flower crown.

Tokiko managed to get Ryou to show her what the sketch was. Tokiko nearly gasped at what she saw on the sketchbook. It was her wearing the flower crown and sleeping near a waterfall. Extremely happy, she again hugged Ryou who was blushing a lot. Back to where Sachiko was looking, she chuckled and said to herself, "I knew they'd work out."

* * *

 **Tokiko: Does it have to end like this Aly?**

 **Me: Sorry, but I need to finish some stories. And what Yuu chanted, I actually hate that phrase (don't ask me why I put it in here) because it annoys me. And to me, it's marriage first and then baby.**

 **Ryou: *blushing madly***

 **Sachiko: I really knew you guys liked each other!**

 **Yuki: Well, it looks like it came to an end.**

 **Me: Yes it has Yuki. Thank you to those who have read this! Please review and I might make a sequel!**


End file.
